Tears Don't Fall
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: A song fic for Fire Emblem. Song is "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet for my Valentine. Warning this fic contains the following: Blood, languange, and character death. Pairings: IkexLethe, slight IkexMicaiah only at the end of the story. Don't like, don't read


**This is my third Fic. Whooo. I'm finally in the mood to write now. I have so many things to write about. Anyway this is another song fic, only for Fire Emblem. The song is in the title. **

**Warnings: T for character death, some blood and language. Enjoy. First-POV **

**Tears Don't Fall**

(Lethe's POV)

**LET'S GO!**

I couldn't believe my eyes. He took the hit for me. Why? My widen eyes follow his body falling to the ground. I couldn't believe it, I can't, I won't, but yet it did. I quickly got to my feet and ran to his fallen body. Tears flowing down my cheeks as I ran.

**With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping**

**The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading**

**Would she hear me if I called her name?**

**Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**

When I got to him, I fell to my knees and started to examine his body. My stomach hurled at the sight of him. A bassista arrow sticking out in his abdomen. Blood is flowing out of him like a fountain. I leaned over him to see if he's still breathing. A shallow breath.

**There's always something different going wrong**

**The path I walk is in the wrong direction**

**There's always someone fucking hanging on**

**Can anybody help me make things better?**

I quickly removed the arrow, which only to make things worse. Blood was now flowing out like a waterfall. Quickly I place my hands to the wound, trying to keep the blood from flowing. After seconds my hands were completely covered in blood. But I didn't care. I watch him through my tears that was now flowing like crazy. I also watch as my tears began to mix in with the blood.

**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me**

**Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**

**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me**

**Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**

"_Please." _I begged, "_Please, don't die. I won't know what to do without you. Please hold on." _I kept pleading for him to hold on. I look to see if anyone was coming to help him. Unfortunately, no one notice that their friend and comrade had fallen. I couldn't move, not without risking his life that he has left. I tried to yell for help, but my throat is all choked up that no sound came out. All I could do is watch, as he struggled to get air in his lungs, which was probably painful.

**The moments die, I hear no screaming**

**The visions left inside me are slowly fading**

**Would she hear me if I called her name?**

**Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**

I watch as he slowly opened his eyes, and looked into my eyes. His blue eyes to my purple. I tried to look away but, I couldn't. I love him. I loved him ever since he taught me that not all beorc are mean and thoughtless. I watch as he smiles, and asking me if I'm okay. All I could think about was why he's more concern with me than himself. But I already know the answer. It's because he cares more for his friends than himself.

**There's always something different going wrong**

**The path I walk is in the wrong direction**

**There's always someone fucking hanging on**

**Can anybody help me make things better?**

I silently watch as he raises a hand to my cheeks, wiping my tears away, but they kept flowing. I hear him chuckling silently saying, "You were never this emotional." I think he was trying to lighten the mood, but that just made more tears flowing harder.

**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me**

**Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**

**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me**

**Her conscious calls the guilty to come home**

**Ow yeah**

While watching him, I look to see where everyone is, only to see the battle still going on. I sigh, then when I looked back down I see his eye lids closing, maybe for the last time. My eyes widen when I realized what was happening. He's fading away from me.

**Would she hear me if I called her name?**

**Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**

I moved my hands to his shoulders. With tears still flowing I was pleading to him to hold on. When that didn't work I told him how I feelings. Hoping that if nothing worked, than that would help him to stay strong. Instead he smiles, and told me the last thing I would ever hear from him again. "I love you too." Than he pulls me into a kiss.

**There's always something different going wrong**

**The path I walk is in the wrong direction**

**There's always someone fucking hanging on**

**Can anybody help make things better?**

I was shock at first, but I melted into the kiss. For a moment, I forgot that he was dying, the battle, people who were running towards us, my troubles, everything. All I knew was, that I was with him, and I was safe. Everything was perfect. But once his lips left mine, I fell back into reality. My eyes, hope and spirit, also fell with me. I look down only to see his eyes closing for the last time. Once they closed, tears started pouring out of my eyes. I didn't try to hide my emotion from the other mercenaries like I normally did. Instead, I looked at my hands. They were soaked in his blood. I than fell forward clutching at the body of the person I loved the most, sobbing.

While crying I heard, Mist falling at my side, crying for her lost brother, sharing my pain. Only I'll have the most pain, for I watched him die. The memory that will always haunt my dreams. The memory that I despise, for it was suppose to be me in his place. But fate had other plans. For now all I'll do is stay here and cry. Wishing that it was me, than Ike.

**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me**

**Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**

**Your tears don't fall, they crash around me**

**Her conscious calls, the guilty to come**

**Better**

**Your Tears don't fall, they crash around me**

**Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**

* * *

"Micaiah." A voice calls.

The Silver-Haired Madden turns around to see her friend Sothe.

"Yes, Sothe. What is it?" Micaiah asked.

"I came here to tell you that we won the Battle. We stopped Ike and his men at the bridge. They are retreating." Sothe said.

Micaiah looked at Sothe. She could see that he has other news as well.

"Is there anything else, I should know about Sothe?" Micaiah ask.

Sothe just stares at Micaiah hoping that she would drop it. But he knew better. So he decides to tell her.

"Micaiah, General Ike is dead." Sothe said with a hint of sadness.

Micaiah gasp at the news. She kept looking at Sothe to see if what he's said was false. But seeing no changes, Micaiah fell to her knees in disbelieve.

"_Ike, dead. How is that possible. From what Sothe told me is that Ike is tough. He's skilled in every way. And yet he's dead. But how?" _Micaiah thought.

"Sothe."

Sothe looks down at Micaiah, "Yes?" he ask.

"How. How did Ike died?" Micaiah said.

Sothe continues to look at Micaiah before answering.

"He died, from taking a hit from a bassista arrowin the abdomen. Apparently he took the hit for a Laguz." Sothe said.

Micaiah stood up and look out side.

"What are the soldiers doing? About the news." Micaiah said.

Micaiah hears Sothe sighs, before giving her the news.

"The soldiers are celebrating."

Micaiah said nothing. At first Sothe thought she was thinking, but when she ask for some alone time, he left. Once Sothe left, Micaiah walked to her bed, and fell to her knees. Outside of the door, Sothe hears Micaiah crying. So silently he walked away thinking about Ike's death.

"_Tears really don't just fall, Ike. They come crashing down on you."_

**The end.**

**That was really sad wasn't it. I wasn't planning to add in Micaiah or Sothe, but I really like writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Like my last fic I wrote this took four hours to complete. All while listening to "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet for my Valentine. If you haven't heard the song or seen the music video. Watch it. It's really good. Anyway please review, because I really want to read what you think. This fic was for all of you Ike and Lethe's fan out there. So I better hear from you. Anyway this is Sergeant Daniel saying bye until next time.**


End file.
